


D-Drabble

by Anne_Garbo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, PWP, Romantic Comedy
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 23:47:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 8,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6830326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anne_Garbo/pseuds/Anne_Garbo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kumpulan Drabble TsukkiYama<br/>(chp 2 punya konten dewasa, sisanya aman~)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ↗ Anne Garbo ↙
> 
> →D-drabble←
> 
> Disclaimer : Haikyuu milik Furudate Haruichi
> 
> Warning : peringatan warna warni ada disini. Tapi yang paling saya ingatkan adalah
> 
> Saat anda menemukan ranjau typo, dimohon agar jangan diinjak

1\. Konser

 

Kei dan Tadashi datang ke konser band yg mereka sama-sama suka.

Tadashi senang sekali dapat bertemu dengan idola yang lagunya hampir tiap hari dia dan Kei dengar bersama. Tubuh kurusnya berayun mengikut irama sampai ikut melompat-lompat! Serta bernyanyi sampai teriak-teriak!

  
Ketika vokalisnya berteriak di tengah lagu, "I love you all!" dan Tadashi balas berteriak bersama fans-fans lain, "Love you too aaaaa~~!!!!"

Lalu entah kenapa Kei merasa tidak nyaman. Memang benar ini band kesukaannya. Memang benar Kei yang keras kepala untuk memiliki tiket paling depan. Tapi akhirnya saat ini dia tidak menikmati lagu mereka satupun

Kei melihat Tadashi yang matanya masih berbinar bak melihat malaikat turun dari kahyangan. Rasa kesal karena Kei baru sadar bahwa Tadashi tak pernah memunculkan ekspresi bodoh itu untuknya.

"Kyaaaaa!! Love you too~~!!"

Tanpa pikir-pikir, Kei memutar tubuh Tadashi untuk menghadap dia, lalu dengan cepat pula dicium dalam-dalam. Di tengah konser, sang vokalis yg sedang menyanyi melihat mereka sampai memberhentikan nyanyinya. Mata dan kamera ikut terfokus ke mereka berdua.

Di tengah konser Tsukki menyudahi ciumannya, kemudian menatap Yams yang berwajah merah, bibir bengkak dan nafas terengah. Dia mengatakan, "I love you more"

2\. TsukkiYamaDangdut

 

  
Basah basah basah seluruh tubuh~  
Ah! Ah! Ah! Menyentuh kalbu~  
   
Itu yang Tsukishima Kei dengar saat sedang berkunjung ke rumah sahabatnya, Yamaguchi Tadashi. Dia baru sampai di kamar temannya dan meletakkan tas di atas tempat tidur – belum sempat dia mendudukkan diri  lalu terdengar nyanyian itu yang datang dari arah kamar mandi.

“What the fuck Tadashi?!”  
   
Kei tidak tahu itu lagu apa tapi dari nadanya terdengar seperti dangdut? Tadashi bernyanyi dangdut?  
   
Lalu pintu terbuka. Tadashi yang hanya memakai celana pendek di atas lutut dan handuk yang menggantung di lehernya. Masih menyanyikan lirik yang sama. “Ah! Ah! A-“ Nyanyiannya terpotong begitu melihat temannya yang entah sejak kapan sudah ada di kamarnya. “-aaaaaaaah?”  
   
Wajah yang dipenuhi frekle itu memerah bagai menyerupai stroberi. Secara reflek dia mengambil ganggang pintu dan kembali masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Pintunya ditutup dengan keras sampai terdengar suara dentuman kencang.  
   
“T-tsukki sejak kapan ada disini?!” tanyanya dengan setengah berteriak. Nadanya terdengar panik.  
   
Kei berdehem kemudian menghampiri pintu kamar mandi untuk berdiri di depannya. “Aku tidak tahu lagu itu, jadi aku tidak tahu itu sudah part yang mana,” ucapnya. Mulutnya ditutup dengan satu tangan, berusaha untuk menahan tawa.  
   
“Tidaaaaaaak!” Kei mendengar suara Tadashi yang berteriak frustasi di kamar mandi. “Aku tidak mau dengar kalau Tsukki telah dengar!”  
   
“Aku benar-benar mendengarnya, Tadashi,” balasnya denga tenang.  
   
Yang di dalam kembali berteriak “Tidaaaaaaaaaaaaak!”  
   
Selang beberapa menit yang di rasa Kei cukup untuk memberikan ketenangan bagi Tadashi, akhirnya dia berbicara, “Oh, ayolah suaramu tidak seburuk itu.”  
   
“Tidak seburuk itu tandanya buruk, kan Tsukki?” tanya Tadashi dengan nada pelan. Sepertinya dia sudah tidak ada tenaga lagi untuk berteriak.  
   
“Suaramu bagus kok,” jawabnya. Senyumnya entah kenapa terkembang. Mungkin geli dengan tingkah laku sahabatnya.  
   
“J-jangan bohong, Tsukki!”  
   
“Aku tidak bohong. Kamu punya cengkok yang bagus.”  
   
“Tidaaaaaaaaaaaaak!”  
   
Kei tertawa kali ini yang membuat Tadashi kembali berteriak di dalam kamar mandi.  
   
Kembali jeda. Kei selesai dengan tawanya dan Tadashi juga sudah selesai dengan ratapannya.  
   
“Sampai kapan kamu mau di dalam?” tanya Kei pada sosok yang sedang terduduk diatas lantai di balik pintu.  
   
“Errr.. entah?”  
   
“Keluarlah,”  
   
“Tidak mau!”  
   
“Ini sudah malam. Kamu mau tidur di kamar mandi?”  
   
“T-tsukki tidur dulu, nanti aku keluar.”  
   
“Mana bisa begitu?”  
   
“Bisa!”  
   
Hening. Kei mendapatkan ide lain.  
   
“Tadashi, aku mau pakai toiletnya.”  
   
“Eh? Kenapa?”  
   
“Ya aku mau buang air, memang apa?”  
   
“Tapi aku ada di dalam..?”  
   
“Keluar dulu. Nanti setelah aku selesai, kamu boleh masuk lagi.”  
   
“O-oh..” Kemudian jeda. “Baiklah.”  
   
Pintu toilet terbuka. Kei tidak menyianyiakan kesempatan itu untuk mengambil tangan Tadashi dan menariknya kemudian dijatuhkan di atas tempat tidur. “T-tsukki?” tanya Tadashi panik.  
   
“Tidur! Sekarang!” perintahnya. Matanya menyipit tajam seperti benar-benar marah. Tadashi mau tak mau mengangguk. Dia mengambil selimut untuk menutupi tubuhnya sampai atas kepala.  
   
Kei tersenyum puas. Dia ikut naik ke atas tempat tidur tepat di samping Tadashi.  
   
“Cepat tidur,” ucapnya sambil mengelus buntalan di sampingnya. “Atau mau aku nyanyikan lagu bergadangnya bang Roma?”  
   
Buntalan itu berkedut. Kemudian terdengar erangan keras. “Tidaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaakk!”


	2. Tetangga

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Di siang hari bolong jam dua siang Tsukishima melihat hal yang tak terduga

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ↗ Anne Garbo ↙
> 
> →D-drabble←
> 
> Disclaimer : Haikyuu milik Furudate Haruichi
> 
> Warning : peringatan warna warni ada disini. Tapi yang paling saya ingatkan adalah
> 
> Saat anda menemukan ranjau typo, dimohon agar jangan diinjak

Dia tahu bahwa ini adalah pukul dua siang. Matahari masih panas terik menyirami permukaan bumi dengan sinarnya. Namun bukan karena itu yang membuat Tsukishima Kei terpeluh-peluh meski masih dalam lidungan AC di dalam apartemen miliknya.

Tak dia sadari bahwa sudah lima menit dia masih berdiri di tempatnya semula. Berada di dalam kamarnya, menatap ke luar jendela dalam apartemen lantai sebelas. Tak dia sadari juga bahwa celananya terasa semakin sempit. Tangannya tertutup dan terbuka seolah ingin meraih.

Bagaimana reaksi tubuhnya tidak seperti itu jika di siang hari bolong ini, saat Tsukishima hendak menutup jendela kamarnya, matanya menangkap sebuah pemandangan di gedung apartemen seberangnya. Posisinya satu lantai di bawah, jendela yang juga sama-sama terbuka lebar terdapat seorang pemuda yang berdiri membelakanginya dengan tubuh yang tak dilapisi kain satupun.

Biasanya Tsukishima tidak peduli pada hal porno ataupun kebiasaan aneh orang-orang, namun anehnya kali ini – entah setan apa yang merasukinya – Tsukishima berhenti di posisinya. Matanya menatap punggung coklat sawo matang, pinggang yang ramping dan bokong yang membusung. Rambutnya pendek berantakan dan berwarna gelap.

Dia terlihat seperti sedang bermain dengan dirinya sendiri. Tsukishima dalam benaknya sampai memastikan bahwa tidak ada orang lain di kamar itu. Kedua tangannya yang tadi hanya berada di sisi tubuhnya kini naik dari mengelus paha hingga menangkap bokongnya sendiri. Meremas-remas kemudian ditarik ke kanan dan ke kiri untuk memperlihatkan –entah pada siapa- lubang anusnya. Pemuda pirang ini sampai membenarkan letak kacamatanya untuk melihat ada berapa jari yang masuk saat itu. Namun kedua tangannya sama-sama sibuk untuk saling menginvasi satu lubang yang sama.

Tsukishima bisa merasakan sebutir keringat menetes dari dahinya dan turun hingga dagu. Ia menyeka keringat itu dengan bahunya. Matanya sibuk tak ingin teralihkan. Kedua tangannya sibuk untuk menurunkan resleting celana.

Sosok itu mengeluarkan jari dari anusnya saat Tsukishima berhasil membebaskan kejantanannya yang menegang. Sosok itu membungkuk seolah sedang meriah sesuatu di bawah kakinya yang semakin menunjukkan bongkahan miliknya dan lubang anusnya – yang meski terlihat sedikit oleh Tsukishima – menganga.

Sekilas Tsukishima melihat sesuatu yang lain diantara paha jenjang sosok itu. Buah zakar. Tsukishima mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Dia baru menyadari bahwa sosok yang hendak membawanya ke dunia mastrubasi adalah seorang pria?

Namun begitu punggung pemuda tersebut kembali menegak dan tangannya kembali di bawa ke sisi tubuhnya dengan sebuah ‘mainan’ berwana merah muda membuat Tsukishima kembali berubah pikiran. ‘Ah peduli setan!’ gumamnya sambil kembali menggenggam kejantanannya.

Matanya kembali fokus kepada sosok tersebut. Kepalanya menengok ke samping, yang membuat wajahnya sedikit terlihat oleh Tsukishima. Wajah yang membuatnya tak menyesal untuk mengeluarkan kemaluannya dan hendak bermastrubasi dengan melihat bokongnya. Wajah yang Tsukishima pikir akan lebih erotis jika berada di bawahnya dan menjeritkan namanya.

Wajah pemuda itu terlihat berkonsentrasi dengan mainan di tangannya. Ibu jarinya menekan sebuah tombol yang membuat mainan tersebut bergerak gila di genggamannya. Pemuda tersebut tersenyum puas – senyum polos namun erotis. Senyum yang tahu-tahu membuat kejantanan Tsukishima semakin berdiri tegak.

Tangan itu kembali ke belakang bersamaan dengan mainan barunya. Sebelah tangan lagi mulai menyibukkan diri untuk memeras sebelah bongkahan bokongnya. Kemudian ditarik bokong tersebut unuk membuka akses lebih mudah menuju anusnya. Jari dimasukan untuk membuka lebih lebar lubang itu dan yang terakhir, saat mainan itu sedikit demi sedikit tersedot masuk ke dalam.

Tsukishima mengocok kemaluannya semakin cepat begitu mainan yang barsarang di bokong pemuda tersebut ditekan tombolnya yang mengakibatkan mainan tersebut bergerak liar. Tsukishima dapat melihat bagian luar dari mainan itu bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri dengan tempo yang cepat. Tsukishima juga dapat melihat bagaimana pemuda tersebut dengan frustasi menggapai benda apapun yang terdekat sambil tetap mempertahankan posisinya. Kakinya gemetar. Sesekali nyaris terantuk namun tegap kembali sambil melebarkan kakinya.

Nafas Tsukishima semakin tercekat begitu melihat sosok itu kembali menyibukkan kedua tangannya dengan meraih mainan tersebut dan ditarik keluar kemudian dimasukkan lagi. Terus begitu yang lama kelamaan semakin cepat dan Tsukishima tahu bahwa dia semakin dekat.

Tsukishima tahu bahwa dia juga sama. Karena begitu satu hentakan terakhir, tubuh itu bergetar hebat. Pemuda tersebut jatuh ke lantai dan tubuhnya menghilang di balik tembok. Tak terlihat dari jendela. Tsukishima melihat tangannya sendiri yang kini dibasahi oleh cairan berwarna putih. Pikiranya yang berkabut mulai terpanggil sadar kembali.

Saat hendak meraih tissue ujung mata Tsukishima kembali menangkap sosok itu yang rupanya telah berdiri kembali. bedanya kini bukan memunggunginya, malah menghadapnya, Melihatnya. Kepalanya mengadah untuk melihat Tsukishima yang berada di seberang satu lantai lebih tinggi dari kamar apartemennya.

Wajahnya memerah. Bibirnya tergulung senyum malu dan tangannya..

Tangannya yang masih basah bekas dia pakai untuk mengobok-obok lubangnya ditunjuk kea rah Tsukishima yang melongo di depan jendela. Tangan itu bergerak, memanggilnya dua kali. Bibirnya oh yang entah sejak kapan bergerak secara sensual seolah berkata “Se-ka-rang,” mencuri pasokan oksigen di setiap sudut rongga pernapasan milik Tsukishima. Mata mungil itu mengedip nakal sekali sebelum akhirnya menghilang bersamaan dengan jendela yang tertutup tirai.

Tsukishima masih terpaku satu menit kemudian. Otaknya yang biasanya jenius mencerna sedikit lebih lama untuk mengartikan sandi-sandi yang dikirimkan oleh pemuda tersebut. Begitu lampu imajiner di atas kepalanya menyala bersamaan dengan bagian selatan tubuhnya kembali menegak, Tsukishima langsung balik kanan. Sampai lupa membawa kunci ataupun dompet, dia berlari menembus panas matahari di siang bolong untuk menyebrang ke gedung apartemen tetangga. Kemana lagi kalau bukan untuk mengganti posisi mainan merah muda tadi dengan miliknya.

Masa bodo dengan tengah hari bolong dan panas-panasan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DEMI AKU BIKIN BEGINIAAN??  
> Nerpes sumpah. Takut kata-katanya malah aneh dan bikin ngakak


	3. Suka yang Suka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teman yang Teman, Suka yang Suka

Di suatu hari di siang hari bolong tanpa tendeng aling-aling, tak ada badai maupun hujan, Tsukishima Kei berkata pada temannya yang sedang duduk menekuk lutut di atas sofa rumahnya.

“Tadashi,” panggilnya lalu mengambil tempat duduk di sampingnya. “Aku suka kamu,”

Yamaguchi Tadashi mengangkat dagu yang tadinya disandarkan di atas lutut. Lolipop besar yang sedari tadi dikulumnya dikeluarkan dari dalam mulut. Tadashi memandang Kei dengan pandangan bertanya-tanya. Isi kepalanya penuh bingung sampai memiringkan kepala. “Aku juga.. suka?” jawabnya tidak yakin.

“Aku serius, Tadashi.” Kei meyakinkan dengan nada lebih tegas.

Tadashi menurunkan kakinya hingga menggantung di sofa. “Tapi aku juga suka Tsukki!” jawabnya tak mau kalah.

Kei terlihat menimbang-nimbang. Entah kenapa dia ragu dengan pernyataan dari temannya. “Tadashi, kamu tidak mengerti.”

Kepalanya miring ke sisi satunya. “Tak mengerti apa?”

“Rasa sukaku beda.” Kei menegakkan badan. Dahinya berkerut frustasi. “Rasa sukaku ya rasa suka yang suka.”

“Suka yang suka suka?”

Kei menggaruk kepalanya. “Suka yang suka,” ucapnya lalu menarik nafas dalam. “Rasa suka yang membuatku ingin memanjakanmu, menyentuhmu, memelukmu. Perasaan suka yang jahat-jahat sampai aku ingin menciummu.” Kei berhenti untuk melihat Tadashi yang melihatnya dengan bola mata bulat - polos. “A-aku sampai ingin melakukan e-ec- ecchi denganmu.” Wajahnya memerah.

Tadashi menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan. Ikut merona.

“Maka dari itu, rasa sukaku berbeda, dan aku ingin agar kamu mau menjadi pa-pacarku.” Tadashi masih terpaku seolah masih mencerna. “Kamu mau?” tanya Kei.

Setelah itu Tadashi mengangguk. Senyum manis - kesukaan Kei yang dia sendiri takut jika lama-lama akan terkena diabetes melitus - tersungging di bibirnya. Tangannya yang masih menggenggam permen lolipop disodorkan ke mulut Kei dan tanpa ragu - ataupun malu - Kei memasukkan permen itu ke dalam mulutnya lalu dikulum. Tadashi bergeser maju untuk memeluk pinggang Kei dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di dalam dada temannya tersebut.

Dalam adegan _fuwa-fuwa_ ini, Tadashi tiba-tiba berkata, “Tapi Tsukki, kamu selalu memanjakanku, kita sering pegangan, pelukan, ciuman, dan pe-pernah e-ecchi, lalu bedanya dimana?”

Tsukishima membeku sejenak. “Kurang banyak,” jawabnya enteng.


	4. Blindfold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kedua mata Yamaguchi ditutup dengan kain yang dilipat agar tidak tembus pandang

“Tsukki?” tanyanya begitu indera penglihatannya ditutup dengan selembar kain yang dilipat agar tak tembus pandang dan diikatkan di kepalanya. “Kenapa mataku ditutup?”

Tsukishima yang masih berjarak minim dengannya hanya bergumam sebagai jawaban. Kedua tangannya masih sibuk mengeratkan ikatan kain tersebut agar tidak longgar – mengingat rambut Yamaguchi begitu halus sehingga kain tersebut selalu turun dari tempatnya.

“Kalau kamu Ingin memberikan kejutan, aku bisa menutup mata. Aku tidak akan mengintip,” jelas Yamaguchi.

“Tidak. Bukan itu,” ucap Tsukishima. Suaranya yang tepat di samping telinga Yamaguchi membuat pemuda itu bergidik.

“Lalu?”

“Diam, Yamaguchi.”

Jika Tsukishima sudah mengatakan kalimat itu, Yamaguchi mau menurut dan berkata, “Maaf, Tsukki.”

Suasana mendadak hening di kamar milik si pemuda pirang. Tsukishima yang akhirnya selesai pun berangsur menjauh.

Mereka duduk di atas tempat tidur. Berhadapan. Masih tak angkat suara. Sampai akhirnya Tsukishima mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengambil kedua telapak tangan Yamaguchi yang sedari tadi terletak manis di atas paha. Tsukishima menggenggam tangan itu dan menahannya erat.

“T-tsukki?”

“Jangan bicara sampai aku selesai, Yamaguchi. Diam dan dengar sajalah!” Tsukishima bertitah.

Yamaguchi mengangguk. Dia membungkam dirinya degan mengigit bibir.

“Yamaguchi,” panggilnya. “Dengarkan aku. Karena aku hanya akan mengatakannya sekali.” Yamaguchi menggangguk dua kali. Bisa dirasakannya Tsukishima menarik nafas panjang.

“Kau bisa melupakannya. Kau boleh anggap ini adalah bagian dari mimpi.”

Yamaguchi mengangguk lagi. Jantungnya berdetak dua kali lebih kencang. Dalam kepala tak hentinya dia sebab musabab sahabatnya ini bertingkah aneh. Rasa khawatir menjangkitinya, tapi dia tak memiliki kesempatan bertanya melainkan menunggu sampai sahabatnya sendiri yang bicara.

“Aku menyukaimu.”

Kalimat yang diucapkan oleh sahabatnya itu menarik Yamaguchi jatuh dari pikirannya sendiri. Jatuh yang amat keras.

“Bukan sebagai sahabat. Aku menyukaimu sangat parah.”

Dia terpaku. Yamaguchi membatu. Mulutnya terbuka untuk mengangkat suara, tapi sebuah jari tertempel di bibirnya. Menyegelnya kembali.

“Sudah ku bilang jangan bicara sampai aku selesai!”

‘Tapi kapan kamu selesai, Tsukki?’ tanya Yamaguchi dalam hati. Yamaguchi hanya ingin memastikan bahwa ini bukanlah imajinasinya belaka. Dia ingin membuka mata. Dia ingin melihat sahabatnya. Menyaksikan dengan mata kepalanya sendiri. Karena sungguh – Ya Tuhan, Yamaguchi takut kalau dia salah dengar.

“Tapi aku sungguh-sungguh,” ucapnya. “Terserah kamu juga jika menganggap ini hanya bercandaan. Tapi aku serius.”

Tsukishima mengeratkan genggaman tangannya yang juga dibalas oleh Yamaguchi.

“Aku takut jika dengan pernyataan ini akan merusak persahabatan kita. Maka dari itu aku melakukan ini. Dan jika kamu tidak ingin..” Kalimatnya menggantung. Yamaguchi tanpa sadar menahan nafasnya. “..semua yang kuucapkan ini lupakan sajalah.”

Yamaguchi kembali mengigiti bibirnya. Matanya mulai berair, tapi kain ini menghadangnya.

Sungguh Yamaguchi ingin angkat suara. Ingin mengemukakan pendapatnya. Perasaannya. Yamaguchi juga ingin melihat dirinya. Ingin tahu ekspresi apa yang Tsukishima pakai saat menyatakan itu kepadanya. Karena Yamaguchi tidak ingin semua ini hanya imajinasinya. Mimpi semu dari perasaan cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan yang selama ini dia rasa.

“Aku hanya ingin mengatakannya. Aku akan melepaskan penutup mata ini, dan kembali seperti semula. Namun sebelum itu, boleh aku menciummu?” Tubuh Yamaguchi menegang. Terkejut. Melihat itu genggaman tangan Tsukishima mengendur. Tapi langsung dieratkan lagi saat dia berkata, “Sekali saja?”

Kapankah Yamaguchi menolak permintaan Tsukishima? Tidak pernah. Maka dengan itu Yamaguchi mengangguk.

Tsukishima memajukan wajahnya. Satu tangan melepaskan diri dari genggaman dan diangkat naik untuk membelai pipi sahabat tercintanya dan tetap disana untuk menahan wajah itu tetap berada di tempatnya saat Tsukishima mendaratkan sebuah ciuman pelan dan lembut. Sedikit lebih lama seperti menghirupnya dalam. Membanjirinya dengan afeksi.

Begitu ciuman itu selesai, tangan Tsukishima langsung menempatkan diri di belakang kepala Yamaguchi. Yamaguchi yang masih terpaku hanya bisa menghirup aroma maskulin milik sahabatnya yang berjarak sangat dekat – hampir seperti mendekapnya dalam pelukan namun masih disisihkan jarak.

Mata Yamaguchi perlahan terbuka dan tertutup lagi begitu merasakan cahaya lampu begitu menyilaukan. Dilihatnya bayangan samar Tsukishima yang bangkit dari duduknya dan berbalik, hendak pergi.

Masih sambil menyesuaikan penglihatannya, tangan Yamaguchi segera mengambil tangan Tsukishima untuk menghentikannya pergi. “Tsukki,” panggilnya.

Tsukishima berhenti dan berbalik. “Aku menyukaimu,” ucapnya. Dipejamkan matanya sekali lagi lalu dibuka perlahan. Pandangannya sudah jelas sekarang. Dilihatnya wajah Tsukishima yang terkejut. Kedua bola matanya membola dan sedikit semburat merah muda tersebar di kedua pipinya.

Yamaguchi tersenyum. Ternyata ini bukan mimpi.

“Tsukki, aku juga menyukaimu.” Senyumnya melebar. Senyum termanis yang dia punya dan yang paling Tsukishima suka. “Bukan suka sebagai sahabat. Tapi suka yang parah.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallo~ apa kabar kalian?  
> Terimakasih yang sudah membaca, kudos dan comment. Senang sekaliiii~  
> Oia.. Anne juga mau sekalian promosi grub fb untuk pecinta TsukkiYama, namanya SALTY  
> (Share All the Love : Tsukishima & Yamaguchi)  
> https://www.facebook.com/groups/609918412501460/  
> Kalau mau boleh mampir-mampir dan mengobrol dengan para asinan (pecinta TsukkiYams Indonesia)  
> See you <3


	5. Dia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ↗ Anne Garbo ↙
> 
> →D-drabble←
> 
> Disclaimer : Haikyuu milik Furudate Haruichi
> 
> Warning : peringatan warna warni ada disini. Tapi yang paling saya ingatkan adalah
> 
> Saat anda menemukan ranjau typo, dimohon agar jangan diinjak

 

Di sebuah siang di musim dingin. Hari biasa untuk sebuah jalan-jalan di taman bersama dengan sahabat terdekat.

Di waktu yang tenang, Tsukishima Kei menghentikan langkahnya membuat Yamaguchi juga ikut berhenti keheranan.

"Ada apa Tsukki?" tanya Yamaguchi.

"Err.." jeda. Tsukishima seolah sedang mempertimbangkan kalimatnya. "Yamaguchi, ada yang ingin aku beritahu padamu."

Perasaan Yamaguchi menjadi tidak enak. Karena untuknya, tidak mungkin Tsukki - Tsukkinya tiba-tiba bicara serius seperti ini. Pemuda berfreckle dapat mencium arona rahasia yang Tsukkishima pendam sejak lama, dan dia punya firasat bahwa jantungnya tak siap untuk menerima ini.

Terlebih, ini seorang Tsukishima. Sahabat terdekatnya. Tidak pernah ada rahasia diantara mereka dan Tsukishima tidak pernah ragu dalam mengemukakan pendapatnya.

Setan mana yang membuat Tsukishima sampai bertingkah seperti ini?

"Ada seseorang yang ingin agar kau temui. Tsukishima berucap.

"Siapa, Tsukki?" tanya Yamaguchi.

Pemuda berambut pirang itu menggaruk kepalanya - yang Yamaguchi artikan sebagai gestur salah tingkah. "Dia tidak cantik, tapi indah," lanjutnya.

Seolah kalor menghilang dari tubuhnya, Yamaguchi merasa sangat kedinginan. Angin musim dingin yang sebelumnya tak dia pedulikan, rasanya ingin dia pakai sebagai alasan untuk pergi dari tempat itu.

"Dia tidak payah. Dia yang terbaik."

Yamaguchi menggigit bibir. Tangan tergenggam dalam saku.

"Dan aku menyukainya."

Dalam benaknya, Yamaguchi menghitung mundur dari seratus. Berusaha agar pikirannya melancong jauh dan tidak lagi mendengar lanjutan kalimat dari sahabatnya.

Namun kalimat yang dilontarkan oleh Tsukishima tidak bisa diabaikan olehnya. "Aku ingin berpacaran dengannya."

"Err.. wow!" Tahan Yamaguchi. Jangan menangis. "Se-selamat kalau begitu, Tsukki."

Sekilas wajah Tsukishima tersirat kekecewaan terhadap jawaban dari Yamaguchi, tapi oleh pemuda coklat itu diabaikan. Karena justru Yamaguchi lah yang sedang kecewa saat ini.

Ketika hendak beranjak, Tsukishima menahan tangannya.

"Tunggu! Aku ingin kau menemuinya," ucap Tsukishima. Membuat mata Yamaguchi semakin berembun - takut kelepasan tetesannya.

"Ha-haruskah?" tanya Yamaguchi. Dalam hati meruntuki diri sendiri karena suaranya sudah terdengar pecah.

"Dia sudah ada disini."

Yamaguchi terkejut. Tubuhnya kaku.

Tidak! Dia tidak ingin menemui siapapun itu! Dia tidak ingin!

"Dia ada di belakangmu."

Yamaguchi menahan nafas. "Berbaliklah!" perintah Tsukishima.

Sulit baginya untuk bergerak. Namun tetap dia lakukan. Perlahan. Berharap orang tersebut tidak ada.

Namun yang di dapatinya adalah sebuah cermin besar. Setinggi Tsukishima. Memantulkan gambar dirinya sendiri. Seorang pemuda coklat berfeckle yang matanya memerah menahan tangis.

"Perkenalkan. Namanya Yamaguchi Tadashi."


	6. Dino

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ↗ Anne Garbo ↙
> 
> →D-drabble←
> 
> Disclaimer : Haikyuu milik Furudate Haruichi
> 
> Warning : peringatan warna warni ada disini. Tapi yang paling saya ingatkan adalah
> 
> Saat anda menemukan ranjau typo, dimohon agar jangan diinjak

 

Empat orang angkatan kelas dua duduk berkeliling di sudut ruang olahraga. Melihat-lihat buku bergambar dinosaurus milik Hinata Natsu yang tak sengaja dibawa oleh kakaknya.

“Kalau Tsukishima pasti yang ini Pura.. puratewoshiya..”

“Plateosaurus.” Ennoshita mengoreksi ucapan dari Nishinoya. Narita mengangguk.

“Ahh.. iya cocok. Tinggi dan leher panjang,” ucap Tanaka yang membandingkan dinasaurus yang mereka bahas dengan Tsukishima yang sedang mengangkat dagu. Sama-sama berasa menjulang dan mengesalkan.

“Tapi dia pemakan daun,” ucap Kinoshita. “Sedangkan Tsukishima memiliki – kau tahu – aura tidak enak dan kata-katanya itu..”

Tanaka menggeleng tidak setuju. “Tidak! Tidak! Tidak ada yang lebih cocok lagi jadi Tsukishima selain ini. Tuh lihat!” ucapnya sambil menunjuk gambar. “Matanya sayu. Madesu.”

Lontaran dari Tanaka lantas berdampak tawa tertahan dari semuanya.

“Kalau aku apa ya?” tanya Tanaka yang kemudian merebut buku tersebut dan diangkat tinggi-tinggi.

Namun sayang, buku tersebut melayang dan hinggap di dekapannya Sugawaran. “Aku rasa Tsukishima bukan Plateosaurus,” ucapnya sambil membolak-balikkan halaman buku bergambar tersebut.

Adik-adik kelasnya menatap heran bersamaan dengan Sugawara berhenti pada sebuah halaman. “Dibandingkan herbivora, menurutku Tsukishima lebih ke karnivora. Seperti ini.” Sebuah gambar dinosaurus bergigi runcing bermuka seram dengan tulisan Tyrannosaurus ditunjukkan oleh Sugawara.

Melihat wajah tak setuju dari yang lainnya, Sugawara menunjuk pada sesosok pemuda tinggi berambut pirang yang sedang memunggungi mereka. Tak sadar kalau selama ini dia telah dibicarakan karena sedang asik berbicara dengan seorang pemuda manis berfleckle.

Sekumpulan anak kelas dua semakin tidak mengerti. “Lihat baik-baik,” ucap Sugawara.

Barulah di saat itu mereka menyadari bagaimana tangan Tsukishima sesekali terangkat untuk menepuk pundak Yamaguchi Tadashi. Tapi bukan itu fokus utama mereka. Melainkan tiga titik lebam merah yang menodai tengkuk si pemuda kikuk. Tanpa ditanya pun mereka tahu itu apa.

Belum lagi ketika tangan Tsukishima yang sesekali turun dari pundak untuk menyentuh pinggang. Mungkin karena asik berbincang, Yamaguchi tidak sadar kalau sedang digerayang.

“Ooohh..” Mereka berkoor.

Sugawara tersenyum inosen. “Dan Yamaguchi adalah Massospondylus,” jelasnya. “Tiran dan Maso.”

“Aaaaahhhh..” Mereka berkoor lagi karena baru mengerti maksud dari Sugawara.

Mereka menatap lagi sepasang yang masih asik berbincang. Tangan Tsukishima yang baru saja turun tak kunjung naik ke pundak Yamaguchi ataupun beranjak kembali memegang pinggangnya sendiri.

Lalu Tsukishima mendekatkan diri pada Yamaguchi seolah ingin membisikanya sesuatu. Namun matanya malah menatap segerombolan anak kelas dua yang baru saja membicarakannya. Seolah mendengar bisik-bisik yang membawa-bawa namanya. Sepasang mata coklat keemasan menatap tajam.

Lalu si tiran tersenyum mengejek.


	7. Vampire

Warna kulitnya yang pucat tampak kontras diantara sederetan mawar merah yang tumbuh dibirkan menjalar sepanjang dinding. Dia yang berdiri menjulang dengan satu tangan di pinggang dan tangan satunya terjulur untuk memetik yang akhirnya malah bersentuhan dengan duri-duri.

Kenapa dia ada disini? Tanya Yamaguchi dalam hati.

Pemuda coklat kurus menghampiri sahabatnya. Wajah mengkerut ragu, dalam benak takut mengganggu. “Tsukki?”

Tsukishima Kei menengok. Wajahnya tampak kaku meski dalam hati terganggu kenapa pemuda tersebut mendekatinya.

“Kenapa kau disini?” tanya Tsukishima

Yamaguchi menggeleng. “Seharusnya aku yang bertanya. Kenapa kamu disini?”

Tsukishima menaikkan sebelah alisnya. “Ini rumahku,” jawabnya dengan nada sarkastis. “Kau yang kenapa disini, Yamaguchi? Bukankah sudah kukatakan untuk jangan mendekatiku."

Pemuda berambut coklat melangkah mendekat. Wajahnya sarat akan cemas. Namun sayang Tsukishima melangkah mundur. Tidak ingin didekati. “Aku khawatir.” Melihat sahabatnya menghindar, Yamaguchi berhenti. Kepalanya menunduk. Bibirnya digigiti. “Ma-maaf aku tidak bermaksud untuk mengganggu. Tapi Tsukki, hari ini kamu..”

“Maka dari itu kau harus pergi!” Tsukkishima membentak. Tubuh Yamaguchi tersentak. Dalam diam dia semakin mengkerut. Takut. Namun masih keras kepala untuk tidak pergi.

“Tsukki,” Yamaguchi mencicit. Tangannya perlahan terulur untuk meraih ujung dari kemeja Tsukishima. “A-aku disini untuk-“

“Yamaguchi.” Tsukishima mendesis tak suka. Membuat pemuda yang sedikit lebih kecil darinya tersebut memejamkan mata takut dan mempererat remasan tangannya pada kemeja Tsukishima.

Suasana berubah hening saat angin dingin berhembus dari sela dinding teras. Menggoyangkan dedaunan. Menghantarkan wangi-wangi bunga mawar.

Dalam suasana itu. Yamaguchi mengangkat wajahnya. Memantabkan keputusannya. Satu tangan keluar dari dalam saku. Sebuah kilatan dari cahaya bulan yang terpantul dari atas permukaan peraknya yang tajam serta dingin.

Yamaguchi menyayat di bawah pergelangan tangan. Darahnya menetes deras. Pisau perak langsung terjatuh ke tanah.

“Tsukki..” panggilnya. Mata Tsukishima membola. Bergantian antara rasa takut dan kilatan nafsu. “Kumohon.. terima darahku.”

Tangannya bergetar sambil perlahan merentang maju menuju lengan Yamaguchi yang berlumur darah. Namun berakhir dengan berhenti di pundak Yamaguchi dan mendorong agar dia menjauh.

"Tsukki," panggilnya dengan nada manis. Mengindahkan rasa nyeri yang angin buat akibat bersentuhan dengan lukanya. "Tak apa. Jangan takut." Melangkah berani. Yamaguchi memeluk punggung Tsukishima. Sengaja mendekatkan luka tersebut agar darahnya bersentuhan dengan wajah Tsukishima yang tak kuasa mengalihkan diri darinya. "Kamu tidak akan membunuhku. Aku tahu."

Tak kuasa bagi Tsukishima untuk tidak menghirup aroma manisnya dalam jarak sedekat ini. Kewarasannya goyah. Bibirnya menghampiri dan menjalar sepanjang jalur tetesan darah. Lidahnya menjilat. Taringnya menggigit.

"Tidak apa, Tsukki. Kamu tidak akan membunuhku," ucapnya. Satu tetesan air mata menetes bersamaan rasa panas di seluruh tubuh.


	8. French Fries

"Kau tahu Tsukki? Kenapa _floppy french fries_ memiliki rasa paling enak? "  
  
Pemuda berambut coklat bertubuh kurus mendongak ke atas, menatap langsung pasangannya yang berdiri tegak, menjulang tinggi di depannya. Jemari panjangnya bermain-main pada benda padat di dalam genggaman. "Karena.." dia melanjutkan. Matanya terpejam seolah dapat membayangkannya dalam kepala. "..lebih tebal dari yang lain." Sudut bibirnya tertarik - sumringah. "Lebih panjang dari yang lain."  
  
Tsukkishima kembali menahan nafas ketika jari-jemari itu menggenggam lebih erat mainannya kemudian mengelus dari pangkal hingga ujung. "Lebih berat dari yang lain."  
  
Pemuda kurus yang berlutut diantara kaki Tsukishima membuka mata. Membalas tatapannya sambil berkata. "Dan aku lebih suka menghisapnya dulu sebelum ku makan."  
  
Jika ada sebuah dinding imajiner mengenai batas kewarasan Tsukishima, mungkin dinding tersebut nampak penuh retakan sekarang.  
  
"Terlebih aku lebih suka punya Tsuk-"  
  
"Yamaguchi," panggilnya. Nada berusaha tegas namun di satu sisi juga terasa melarat. "Berhenti bermain-main dengan kentangku. Sekarang."  
  
Pemuda kurus bernama Yamaguchi melepaskan genggamannya dari kentang milik Tsukishima yang keras di tangannya. Diletakkan benda tersebut di dalam baskom berisi kentang-kentang lainnya yang telah dikupas dan dipotong panjang-panjang. Dengan senyum manja, pemuda manis berkulit coklat berkata, "Mau langsung ke menu utama, Tsukki?"  
  
 _Ya_ , Tsukishima membatin. _Menu utamanya ya kamu._


	9. Ciuman

Jika sebuah mantra dan sebuah ciuman yang dilakukan oleh Yamaguchi kepada seorang anak TK yang dapat menghentikan tangisannya akibat terjatuh, lalu bagaimana jika dengan Tsukishima?  
  
Bukan. Kami tidak berharap Tsukishima yang akan mengatakan kalimat ajaib pemberi semangat, terlalu mustahil. Justru paling mungkin anak kecil itu akan disinggung sampai tangisannya memekakan telinga.  
  
Yang kami maksud adalah jika mantra Yamaguchi dapat menyembuhkan sakit dan ciumannya meredakan tangis, apa bisa jika kedua hal itu berpengaruh pada Tsukishima juga? Diubah sedikit untuk menyembuhkan sinis dan menciptakan manis dari sosok berambut pirang tinggi terkenal bermulut asin.  
  
"Tidak mungkin." Tsukishima membantah disaat kami mengusulkan pendapat itu padanya.  
  
Apanya yang tidak mungkin?   
  
"Tidak akan mempan," lanjutnya. Dia berbalik dan berjalan meninggalkan kami.  
  
Dihampirinya Yamaguchi. Dirangkul pinggangnya. Mata sekilas melirik pada kami seolah sadar kala mereka masih di perhatikan.  
  
Namun dalam kerlingan mata itu, kami sadar..  
  
Tsukishima Kei memberikan sirat agar kami tak berpaling.  
  
Tangannya dengan familiar menjalar naik sampai leher. Menahan kepala Yamaguchi yang masih bingung dan bertanya-tanya.   
  
Belum pertanyaan itu keluar, bibirnya telat tersegel pada sebuah kecupan lembut dan singkat.  
  
Dia terpana. Mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali seolah yang dilihatnya tidak nyata.  
  
"Selamat pagi, Yamaguchi!" Sapa Tsukishima pada akhirnya.  
  
Wajah bingung itu tergantikan senyum hangat - seperti biasa, bagaikan reflek dia langsung menjawab, "Selamat pagi, Tsukki!"  
  
Tsukishima kembali melirik ke arah kami. Dagunya diangkat. Seolah dengan sombong, meski tanpa suara dia berkata "Tuh kan, tidak mempan."  
  
Ya, kami paham. Mantra sihir maupun sebuah ciuman tidak akan mengubah botol garam menjadi pangeran baik hati. Meski tetap menjadi pangeran sih. Uh.. untungnya saja dia tampan.


	10. Dari Mata ke Hati

"Jangan lihat matanya. Nanti kau jatuh cinta."  
  
Kei tiba-tiba mengingat kalimat yang sempat Akiteru ucapkan tempo hari lalu. Bertanya-tanya pada apa yang telah mereka bicarakan sehingga Akiteru mengucapkan kalimat tersebut.  
  
Kalimat tersebut begitu saja terngiang di kepala Kei yang tengah mengalami error di beberapa sirkuit.   
  
Hal itu terjadi karena kepalanya telah menerima pukulan keras bola voli yang dipukul oleh entah siapa - Kei belum sempat memastikannya. Membuat kacamata minusnya terjatuh, untung belum terinjak.  
  
Namun sepertinya bukan hanya itu alasan dari error di kepalanya. Juga bukan alasan kenapa kalimat tersebut tiba-tiba muncul kembali.  
  
Kacamata miliknya yang terjatuh segera diambil oleh sahabatnya, Yamaguchi. Datang entah dari arah mana Kei tak tahu karena seingatnya Yamaguchi tak berada di dekatnya saat itu.  
  
Tsukishima mendengar suaranya yang memanggil dengan nada khawatir. Tapi denyut di kepalanya membuat Tsukishima mengabaikan panggilan itu.  
  
Lalu sebuah tangan menyentuh pipinya. Mengangkat wajahnya yang menunduk agar sedikit terangkat. Matanya yang saat itu terpejam karena menahan sakit pun perlahan terbuka.  
  
Sayang, semuanya terlihat kabur.  
  
"Tsukki?" panggilnya lagi.  
  
Kemudian secara ajaib dunia kembali terlihat jelas. Pandangannya yang buram pun menjernih.  
  
Rupanya Yamaguchi memakaikannya kacamata yang tadi terjatuh.  
  
Dalam jarak ini, dengan Yamaguchi yang belum menarik diri untuk menjauh dan memilih untuk menatapnya lekat-lekat seolah ingin memastikan apakah Kei baik-baik saja. Dalam jarak ini, Kei dapat melihat gugusan bintang yang tersebar di dekat matanya. Alis yang tertekuk ke bawah, membingkai kristal coklat kehijauan tersebut yang bagaikan layar kaca.  
  
Dan di dalam mata itu ada dirinya.  
  
"Jangan lihat matanya. Nanti kau jatuh cinta."  
  
Kei tertegun. Dia jatuh cinta.  
  
"Tsukki, kau tidak apa-apa?" ucapnya yang juga tak melepaskan pandangan khawatir pada Tsukishima. Kedua telapak tangan yang berada di kedua sisi telinga Kei sehabis memakaikannya kacamata bergerak ke belakang kepalanya. Membelai halus rambutnya hingga ke tempat dimana rasa sakitnya berasal.  
  
"Sakit?" tanyanya.  
  
Kei tak mampu menjawabnya. Sirkuit di kepalanya masih berusaha membenarkan diri dan tangan yang membelainya pun bukannya membantu, malah memperparah kerusakan dengan mengacaukan konsentrasi.  
  
Meski begitu, hanya satu yang Tsukishima sadari.  
  
Mata itu mendekat. Menandakan jarak mereka yang menipis. Entah siapa yang sebenarnya melangkah maju.  
  
Sistem kesadaran Kei tiba-tiba dikejutkan dengan suara bisik-bisik. "Cium! Cium! Cium! Cium!"  
  
Lalu di saat itu sistem kepalanya selesai melakukan reboot dan dia pun sadar.  
  
Pertama, jarak mereka. Lalu tangannya yang berada di pinggang dan punggung Yamaguchi. Juga sadar akan kehadiran Sugawara yang rupanya adalah pelaku bisikan tadi berdiri persis di sampingnya.


	11. Sinishima

Entah kenapa mulut Tsukishima Kei lebih pedas dari biasanya. Menurut Hinata sih hal tersebut mungkin saja disebabkan Yamaguchi Tadashi tidak masuk sekolah hari ini karena urusan keluarganya.  
  
Lalu apa hubungannya?  
  
Percayalah bahwa jika dimasukkan dalam sebuah kisah dongeng, Yamaguchi bagaikan tumbal yang diserahkan warha untuk diterjunkan ke dasar gunung berapi dengan dalih agar turun hujan dan kedamaian desa.  
  
Nyambung?  
  
Bedanya tipis kok. Yamaguchi memang tidak diserahkan teman-temannya untuk menerjunkan diri ke atas pangkuan Tsukishima yang ucapannya sama panas seperti lava. Bukan, karena justru Yamaguchi yang menyerangkan diri dengan sukarela segenap jiwa dan raga, ditampah seulas senyuman manis, sapuan merah muda di pipi, pelukan erat, dan pujian-pujian kagum serta berani bermanja-manja dengan kakek lampir dari gunung merapi.  
  
Karena gadis-ah bukan, bujang tumbalnya jauh dari jangkauan, suasana hati Tsukishima memburuk. Lebih-lebih saat tahu bertugas piket membereskan bola bersama denga si berisik Hinata. Suasana mencekam. Hinata mengoceh, langsung disembut lava.  
  
Barulah ketika mereka sudah di ruang ganti, Tsukishima membuka loker dan mendapati ponselnya berkedip. Ada sebuah pesan masuk dari kontak bernama "Yamaguchi Kenthang Gorengzz" - nama yang ditambahkan sendiri oleh si pemilik nomor - yang berisi :  
  
 _'Tsukkiiii~~!! Aku bawa oleh-oleh~ <丶｀∀´> tebak apa?? Tapi kalau mau ambil sendiri ya (・ω<) *bercanda hehehe'_  
  
Tumbalnya pulang. Tsukishima tersenyum. Hinata langsung merinding melihat si Sinishima cengar-cengir seperti orang kesambet.  
  
Tapi setidaknya gunung berapi pun kembali mereda.


	12. Mitologi

Pertama kali Tsukishima Kei menjejakkan kakinya di Sestos yaitu saat diadakannya festival perayaan tahunan Dewa Adonis dan Dewi Aphrodite – acara yang sering dibicarakan oleh sekawanannya di Abydos. Bukan hanya membicarakan mengenai upacara sakral atas kematian Adonis yang melegenda, juga karena festival tersebut dihadiri oleh banyak makhluk-makluk indah. Contohnya saja seorang pendeta dari kuil Aphrodite yang tak pernah absen untuk datang tiap tahunnya.  
  
Konyol, menurut Kei. Sepanjang perjalanannya dari tanjung menuju tempat upacara selalu dipenuhi bisik-bisik dari para lelaki muda tentang seorang pendeta yang digambarkan sebagai sosok indah tak bercela yang selalu menjadi impian dalam buaian mimpi mereka. Beberapa orang ada juga yang berkelakar untuk berusaha menikahinya.   
  
“Bagaimana bisa menikahi seorang pendeta,” dengusnya pelan.   
  
Begitu melewati kerumunan – tak peduli bahwa tingginya memagari mereka dari pandangan – Kei menelan kembali perkataannya tadi. Berdiri di tengah altar, sesosok berambut coklat bergelombang, kulit coklat kekuningan diselimuti kain sutra putih gading. Kepalanya mengadah kala memanjatkan permohonan kepada dewa-dewi membuat wajahnya kemilau disirami cahaya matahari.  
  
Kei terpana. Dirinya terpesona. Matanya seolah tak berkedip untuk terus mengagumi keindahan dari sang pendeta.  
  
Cinta pada pandangan pertama.  
  
Saat upacara selesai, para masyarakat dan pengembara membubarkan diri. Saat yang bagi Kei adalah kesempatan buatnya untuk mendekati pendeta pujaannya – yang Kei tahu apa yang dilakukannya adalah hal yang melawan norma. Tapi dia tak peduli.  
  
Pemuda pirang itu mengikuti pendeta Aphrodite yang berjalan sendiri menanjaki bukit untuk kembali ke tanjung. Melihatnya dari belakang bagaimana sosok itu perlahan-lahan melewati jalanan berkerikil dengan gaun putih gadingnya.  
  
Kei berlari menghampiri kala pendeta tersebut berjalan menuju belakang menara, takut tak terkejar. Namun yang menyambutnya adalah sebuah belati menghunus langsung ke lehernya dan juga sepasang mata coklat kayu manis menatap nyalang.  
  
”Kau siapa?” desisnya.  
  
Dalam jarak sedekat ini Kei dapat melihat hamparan bintang-bintang bersinar yang tumpah dari sepasang semesta yang ada di mata coklat milik si pendeta ke sekitar pipinya. Bagaimana bulu mata panjang dan lentik menyapu bintang-bintang itu dan galaksinya berubah merah muda.  
  
Pendeta di depannya merona.  
  
Dia terpesona. Ikut jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama kepada si pemuda pirang tinggi, berambut ikal, mata sewarna emas membalas tatapan penuh damba.  
  
Tangan Kei terangkat. Perlahan menyentuh tangan Tadashi yang masih menghunuskan belati kepadanya. Pertama dengan menyentuh dengan ujung jarinya, mengelus sepanjang pergelangan tangan sampai ujung kuku. Membuat Yamaguchi tersentak dan menjatuhkan belatinya.   
  
Kei tak ingin melepaskan tangan itu. Diraihnya lagi dan digenggamnya.  
  
“Kei,” ucapnya. “namaku..”  
  
Dapat dilihatnya bibir pendeta Aphrodite bergetar serasa ingin berkata tapi tak ada kata yang tercipta. Dengan itu, Kei memberikan sapuan kepada tangan yang di genggamnya. Membuat gestur agar sosok di depannya lebih tenang meski euforia mendebarkan jantungnya.  
  
Setelah sekian saat setelah saling melempar pandangan mata, akhirnya pendeta Aphrodite bersuara. “K-kau bukan dari Sestos,” ucapnya mendikte sosok Kei yang nampak asing di matanya.  
  
Rasanya Kei ingin tertawa. Kalimat dengan nada kaku dan diikuti gagap terdengar begitu lucu juga manis. Menggemaskan walau Kei sempat mengira dia akan membalas dengan memperkenalkan diri bukan menebak kependudukannya.  
  
“Iya, aku dari Abydoss.”


	13. Mutant

Ketika dia membuka mata untuk kesekian kalinya, dilihatnya sebuah ruangan yang penuh dengan buku dan alat tulis. Bukan berisi kumpulan cairan kimia juga bukan dengan kabel-kabel melilit seperti saat terakhir dia terjaga.  
  
Sepasang bola mata amber memindai seluruh ruangan dan berhenti pada sebuah pintu yang perlahan terbuka. Di baliknya datang seorang lelaki tua, berjalan dengan tongkat kayu jati yang kemudian tersenyum begitu melihat dia telah terbangun.  
  
“Sudah bangun rupanya,” ucap sang lelaki tua. Melangkah tergopoh mendekat padanya. “Waktunya tepat sekali. Sebentar lagi dia datang,” ucpanya setelah melirik arloji.  
  
Dia sudah tahu yang dimaksudkan oleh lelaki tua tersebut. Dia tidak ingat siapa yang memberitahunya dan kapan diberitahu. Tapi dia hanya tahu. Dia tahu akan ada orang yang datang dan dia diperintahkan untuk menanti.  
  
Tak berselang lama, pintu kembali terbuka. Hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah sebuah tangan mungil memegangdaun pintu dan didorong agar terbuka lebih lebar. Lalu sepasang mata mengintip takut. Alisnya bertaut. “Kakek?” tanyanya dengan suara bergetar.  
  
“Masuk, Tadashi,” ucap lelaki tua.  
  
Didorongnya pintu itu lagi agar terbuka lebih lebar. Melangkahkan kaki kecilnya dengan canggung. Bahkan sandal rumah yang dipakainya seolah sepatu katak yang terbuat dari karpet. Tangan sibuk menggulung kain di sekitar perut. Kepala sedikit menunduk, membuat mata coklatnya tertutup helaian poni.   
  
Dia berdiri. Menjejakkan satu-dua langkah kemudian berlutut di depan sosok kecil itu. Tangan kanan diletakkan di atas dada, tanda penghormatan. “Namaku Tsukishima. Mulai hari ini akan menemani anda.”  
  
Tsukishima dapat mendengar Tadashi terkesiap. Rasanya dia terkejut bukan main akan ucapan Tsukishima juga terutama saat mutant rambut pirang itu mengangkat kepala dan mata mereka bertemu.  
  
Dia dapat melihat bagaimana bintik coklat bertebar di pipi bulatnya. Bibir mungilnya membentuk huruf ‘O’ dan bola mata membulat lucu.  
  
“Bisa bicara?” tanyanya.  
  
Kakeknya tertawa. “Tentu saja dia bisa,” ucapnya sambil mengelus puncak kepala Tadashi yang menghampiri untuk memeluk kakinya. “Selamat ulang tahun ke sembilan, Tadashi.”


	14. Manis-Manis

  
Siapa tahu di balik tampang dinginnya dan pedas ucapannya, Tsukishima Kei adalah orang yang paling menggemari makanan manis? Hanya sebagian kecil orang saja yang bisa mengerti jalan pikirannya, lebih sedikit lagi yang mengerti seleranya. Kumpulan orang tersebut kalau bukan orangtuanya, kakaknya, dan satu lagi. Yamaguchi Tadashi.

Berbanding terbalik dengan Yamaguchi yang jelas-jelas menyuarakan kesukaannya pada kentang goreng, Tsukishima justru memilih diam. Namun bukan juga jika Yamaguchi suatu siang membawakannya kue hasil eksperimen dia dan ibunya di depan Hinata dan Kageyama lantas Tsukishima akan menolak.

Tidak. Tsukishima akan tetap mengambil kotak makan itu dan dengan tenang melanjutkan penjelasan - serta sindiran - pelajaran kepada duo aneh dari Karasuno tersebut.

Lagipula siapa yang bisa menolak makanan manis dari Yamaguchi? Jika mereka berani membuka toko kue, Tsukishima jamin dialah yang akan menjadi pelanggan nomor satu mereka. Dia pu  selalu percaya makanan dari rumah Yamaguchi selalu enak, dan kue-kue dari mereka tak kalah dengan buatan patissier restoran. Makanan buatan tangan mereka tak pernah mengecewakan karena, bagaimana tidak mungkin kue ini tidak manis jikalau pembuatnya bukan yang termanis?

Uhuk! Tsukishima berdehem. Membuyarkan pikirannya yang sudah terbang dibawa peri gula entah kemana.

Sedangkan Yamaguchi setelah membagikan kue yang juga diberikan ke 'murid' mereka kemudian mengambil duduk di samping Tsukishima. Sambil lalu tangannya menunjuk kertas milik Hinata dan mengatakan bahwa jawabannya salah.

"Kenapa?!" tanya Hinata tidak percaya.

Yamaguchi hanya terkekeh dan dilanjutkan dengan penjelasan. Dengan sabar, sahabat sekaligus cinta pertama Tsukishima memadupadan kata dengan lebih sederhana daripada yang Tsukishima lima menit lalu gunakan agar dua orang yang hanya pintar dalam voli itu mengerti.

Dia terus menjelaskan hingga tak sadar bahwa Tsukishima memperhatikannya. Pikirannya kembali dibawa terbang oleh peri gula dan mulai berandai-andai.

Yamaguchi adalah manusia termanis yang pernah dia temui dan Tsukishima bukan hanya membual. Dia dengan yakin menanam dalam-dalam julukan itu dalam benaknya. Juga dia tak pernah membual karena Tsukishima lah orang yang paling bisa mencicipinya.

Tangannya yang terkadang dingin bagai _icing sugar_ yang ketika bersentuhan dengan kulitnya, Tsukishima merasa sejuk tapi kemudian meleleh. Kulit coklat yang harum bagai kayu manis namun beraroma strawberi segar membuat Tsukishima dilema untuk dapat menggapai dan menggitit, ataukah hanya boleh menciuminya saja. Bibir merah muda yang selalu diikuti senyum, kadang juga digigit, kadang dikulum kemudian berwarna merah cerah juga berkilau dilapisi saliva terlihat seperti permen lolipop anak-anak.

Lalu yang teraneh, Tsukishima pun menganggap bahwa airmata milik Yamaguchi terasa manis.

Dia pernah merasakannya di tahun lalu saat Yamaguchi takut mereka akan berpisah. Menangis sambil menggengam ujung baju Tsukishima. Tak ingin melepasnya. Hingga satu-satunya solusi yang terpikirkan di otak penuh gula Tsukishima - yang saat itu konslet dan bersirkuit pendek karena tak tahan melihat orang kesayangannya menangis - mencium pipi penuh jalur airmata Yamaguchi dan mengatakan, "Aku tidak akan pergi" dan "Kita akan bersama selamanya".

"Oi! Sinishima!"

Kepala Tsukishima terantuk akibat panggilan dari suara tersebut. Matanya teralih dari melihat Yamaguchi yang tersenyum canggung menjadi lirikan tajam ke arah Hinata.

"Apa?" tanyanya dengan nada kesal.

"Kau jangan lihat Yamaguchi saja! Kau juga harus mengajari kami! Memangnya kau tidak ingin ke kejuaraan nasional ha?"

Tsukishima mendengus. "Kalau otakmu tidak sampai, lantas aku bisa apa?" ejeknya.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!!!


	15. Ekspektasi

  
"Manusia hidup untuk memenuhi ekspektasi."  
  
Tsukishima menunduk ke bawah. Melihat Yamaguchi yang berbaring di atas rumput di bawah pohon besar tempat mereka bernaung dari panas. Mata coklat berkilat bagai sinar matahari yang terpantul dari balik dedaunan di atas irisnya. Tsukishima duduk di sisinya, menatap sepasang mata itu melirik untuk memastikan dia telah mendengarkan kemudian kembali pada dedaunan.  
  
"Ekspektasi pada diri sendiri. Ekspektasi atas orang lain. Kita berusaha memenuhi semuanya. Maka dari itu ada orang yang gagal. Karena mereka tak bisa memenuhinya."  
  
Tsukishima memutuskan untuk berbaring di sampingnya. Bola mata kuning madu tak melepaskan diri dari wajah pemuda yang tak henti merendah diri. Biar kacamatanya bergeser sebagian, asalkan matanya masih bisa memandang wajah manis yang berkilau dari kerlipan cahaya mentari yang mengintip. Kedipan bulu mata yang seperti menyapu udara. Bibir merah pucat bergetar seirama dengan alunan suaranya.  
  
Saat Yamaguchi menengok dan pandangan mereka bertemu, kilauan di mata itu tidak padam. Bibirnya digigit sebelum kembali bersuara, "Kau memenuhi segala ekspektasi, Tsukki. Kau pintar. Hebat dalam olahraga. Keren. Tampan."  
  
Siang terik sepi yang hanya ditingkahi suara tonggeret sebagai latar mereka. Tsukishima mengangkat tangan. Menggapai wajah Yamaguchi, membelai dan bertahan disana. Membuat Yamaguchi terbuai hingga menutup mata.  
  
"Mungkin jika benar kau tak bisa memenuhi ekspektasimu dan mereka." Tsukishima menggeser jarinya untuk menyingkirkan helaian rambut yang terbang ditiup semilir angin hingga menutup matanya. "Tapi kau selalu dapat melampaui tiap ekspektasi yang kupunya. Maka dari itu kita berada disini. Bersama, dan selamanya akan seperti itu."  
  
Dia membuka mata. Tersenyum manis meski terselip airmata.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hug baby Yams


	16. Antena

Tubuhnya berangsur mendekat. Pelukannya pada lengan kurus ikut menguat. "Tsukki. Aku bisa melihatnya."  
  
"Melihat apa?"  
  
"Sepasang antena mencuat."  
  
"Dimana?"  
  
Dia menunjuk. "Di belakang tivi."  
  
"Aku tidak melihatnya," ucapnya sambil memicingkan mata.  
  
"Kau tidak pakai kacamata saat ini. Tapi aku lihat! Tuh! Kepalanya keluar!!"  
  
Yamaguchi segera bersembunyi di belakang Tsukishima. Namun rasa penasaran membuatnya kembali mengintip dari balik punggung. Tsukishima yang merasa heran mengerutkan alis dan menatap aneh Yamaguchi. Sampai matanya tak sengaja fokus pada beberapa helai rambutnya yang bergoyang terkeba angin. "Ah. Aku melihatnya. Antena."  
  
"Iya kan?" Tapi saat Yamaguchi mendongah dan beradu pandang dengan Tsukishima, dia pun bertanya, "Tsukki, kau lihat kemana?"  
  
"Kepalamu." Pria pirang itu menghembuskan angin dari mulutnya tepat pada antena Yamaguchi sehingga bergoyang.  
  
Pemilik rambut itu langsung menutupi rambutnya dengan tangan agar tidak lanjut dimainkan oleh Tsukishima. "Bukan antena yang ini, Tsukki. Ini antenaku. Beda dengan antena itu!"  
  
Tsukishima terkekeh. "Akhirnya kau mengaku punya antena juga."  
  
"Ini bukan antena. Tapi rambut liar," ucapnya sambil menganjurkan bibir bawah ke depan. Berekspresi kesal yang justru semakin enak untuk Tsukishima goda.  
  
Yamaguchi mengembalikan pandangannya ke arah depan. Tak disangka-sangka ketakutannya terjadi. "TSUKKI! KECOAKNYA HILANG!"  
  
Yamaguchi tahu-tahu lompat ke punggung Tsukishima. Menolak untuk turun sampai dia menemukan mayat serangga berantena.


	17. Tinggi

"Bagaimana Tsukishima bisa tinggi?"  
  
Yamaguchi menengok pada Hinata yang mendorong kesal kain pel. Bertanya-tanya pada apa lagi yang dilakukan oleh pacarnya hingga membuat umpan Karasuno sampai mencibir di pinggir lapangan.  
  
"Seingatku, dulu Tsukki tidak setinggi itu." Dia mendekati Hinata. Tubuhnya disandarkan di dinding. "Tetap tinggi sih. Tapi tidak terlalu jika dibandingkan dengan yang lain."  
  
Pemain bernomor punggung sepuluh itu tertarik dengan arah perbincangan mereka. "Jadi, sejak kapan Tsukishima tinggi? Apa rahasianya?" tanya Hinata antusias.  
  
Yamaguchi mengelus dagu. "Hmm.. aku juga kurang begitu ingat. Sepertinya setengah tahun setelah Tsukki menyelamatkan aku waktu itu."  
  
"Lalu? Dia makan sesuatu? Olahraga sesuatu?"  
  
"Dia.." Yamaguchi sengaja menggantungkan kalimatnya. Dia ingin membuat suasana berdebar dan antusiasme Hinata meningkat. "..disunat. Setelah disunat, Tsukki langsung 'whoooop!' meninggi."  
  
Hinata terdiam. Matanya mengedip dua kali. Kepalanya terantuk ke kanan.  
  
 _Loading..._  
  
"Kau tak pernah dengar legendanya? Kalau anak laki-laki yang habis disunat, pertumbuhannya langsung pesat."  
  
"WOOOOOAAAAAHHH!!" Hinata meledak. "AKU BARU DENGAR HAL ITU!"  
  
"Aku juga tadinya tak seberapa tinggi. Setelah disunat, aku baru bisa mengejar Tsukki!"  
  
Hinata pun baru menyadarinya. Yamaguchi bukanlah orang yang mungil. Jika saja dia tidak selalu berada di samping Tsukishima, dibandingkan dengan Daichi-papa saja dia lebih tinggi.  
  
"Tunggu, Hinata. Kalau kau tidak tinggi-tinggi, jangan-jangan kau belum disunat?" tanya Yamaguchi. Bibirnya tersenyum jenaka yang sebagian ditutupu telapak tangan.  
  
Tak sadar Tsukishima berada di belakangnya ikut menyambung pembicaraan mereka. "Apa? Si cebol belum disunat?"  
  
"Diam kau Sinishima!" serunya. Jari menunjuk pada sosok yang baru datang tersebut. Dia memang awalnya sedang diledek Yamaguchi, tapi entah kenapa rasa kesalnya berkali-kali lipat jika diucapkan oleh makhluk asin seperti Tsukishima. "Aku sudah disunat di kelas enam!"  
  
Dia mengangkat dagu. Melihat Hinata dengan ujung matanya. Kedua tangan di dagu. "Apa mereka potongnya terlalu banyak? Sehingga tidak ada sisa hormon yang bisa dipakai untuk pertumbuhan!"  
  
Hinata bersiap menyerang Tsukishima kalau bukan Yamaguchi yang menyeret pemuda pirang itu keluar dari ruang olahraga. 

* * *

 

"Kau menggoda Hinata begitu, seolah punyanya panjang saja," goda Yamaguchi. Pundaknya sengaja menyenggol dada Tsukishima.  
  
"Sepanjang ini saja kau sudah mengeluh besar dan tak muat," balasnya. Dia mencondongkan tubuhnya untuk mengukung Yamaguchi.   
  
Pacarnya merona dan melarikan diri.


	18. Perpisahan

Tiga puluh menit adalah waktu yang cukup untuk berubah pikiran. Cukup untuk sekedar menarik tangannya sambil menyusun kata.  
  
Tiga puluh menit adalah waktu yang cukup banyak untuk menyatakan suka padanya. Bisa lebih dari tiga puluh ucapan cinta dalam rentang waktunya.  
  
Sampai tiga puluh menit lagi, sebelum kereta menuju Tokyo tiba dan Tsukishima akan pergi dari dirinya untuk sementara. Namun kenapa bibirnya begitu kaku dan lidahnya mendadak linu?  
  
"Apa barang bawaanmu sudah semua, Tsukki?"  
  
Pemuda tinggi berambut pirang itu mengangguk. "Sisanya akan dikirimkan ibuku lewat jasa kurir."  
  
Yamaguchi mengangguk paham. Dimulainya lagi gumaman lagu pembuka acara kartun favoritnya.  
  
Rasanya Tsukishima ingin bertanya. Tak adakah yang ingin kau ucapkan padaku? Tapi tak jadi karena ucapan selamat tinggal dan kalimat perpisahan tak cocok untuknya. Begitupula dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan manis serupa, apa kau nanti takkan rindu padaku? Karena jawabannya adalah iya, dia pasti akan rindu.  
  
"Ada apa, Tsukki?"  
  
Tsukishima terjatuh dari lamunan. Melihat mata yang berbinar khawatir itu membuat kata-kata yang tertahan di tenggorokan serasa memberontak lebih kuat dari sebelumnya.  
  
"Yamaguchi," panggilnya.  
  
"Ya, Tsukki?"  
  
Waktu terasa melambat sampai Tsukishima bisa melihat jelas bagaimana mata itu mengedip dengan manjanya. Bagaimana bibir pucat itu bergerak menyebutkan nama panggilannya. Juga bagaimana dengan detak jantungnya yang kian menggila seperti ingib keluar dari rongga.  
  
"Se-sesekali datanglah ke Tokyo."  
  
Jeda sekian detik. Wajah khawatir Yamaguchi berubah menjadi bertanya-tanya. Dia mengangguk dan menjawab, "Tentu saja."  
  
Suara dari pengeras terdengar nyaring saat menjelaskan bahwa kereta menuju tokyo akan segera datang. Yamaguchi bergeser mendekat di sampingnya namun kemudian mengambil satu langkah mundur.  
  
"Keretanya sudah datang, Tsukki."  
  
"Ya," jawabnya kaku.  
  
Tak menyangka di menit berikutnya dia merasakan tubuh hangat yang menepel pada punggungnya dan sepasang tangan yang memeluk pinggangnya. Tsukishima menyadari Yamaguchi telah memeluknya dari sehelai rambut coklat liar yang menggelitik pipinya.  
  
"Hati-hati di jalan. Aku akan rindu Tsukki."  
  
Hatinya menghangat. Bebannya terasa diangkat begitu Tsukishima mendengar kalimat yang diucapkan oleh sahabat sekaligus cinta pertamanya. Detik itu jiga Tsukishima berbalik dan balas memeluknya.  
  
"Aku juga, Yamaguchi."  
  
Kereta tiba dan pintunya terbuka. Yamaguchi melepaskan pelukannya. Wajah yang bersimbah air mata juga senyum bangga yang terpaksa bukanlah pemandangan yang ingin Tsukishima lihat di perpisahan mereka.  
  
Tsukishima berjalan mendekat lagi. Mendekap Yamaguchi sekali lagi.  
  
"Aku akan berusaha. Menabung sebanyak yang kubisa. Setelah itu kau akan pindah ke sana. Ke rumah kita dan kita akan hidup berdua selamanya," ucapnya dan diakhiri dengan sebuah kecupan singkat di sudut bibir Yamaguchi.  
  
Pintu kereta tertutup. Yamaguchi masih terpaku di tempatnya. Tangan meraba di tempat Tsukishima terakhir meninggalkan jejak di wajahnya. Begitu kereta bergerak, barulah dia berlari. Mengejar sosok Tsukishima sambil melambaikan tangan.


	19. Harimu Buruk?

Yamaguchi terbangun begitu mendengar suara pintu terbuka. Kepalanya terangkat bersamaan dengan masuknya cahaya dari luar yang menerangi gelapnya kamar. Di ambang pintu itu berdiri seorang pemuda pirang berwajah dengan baju kusut.  
  
"Tsukki?" gumamnya.  
  
"Maaf. Apa aku membangunkanmu?"  
  
Yamaguchi menggeleng. "Baru pulang?"  
  
Tsukishima menutup pintu. Kemudian berjalan sambil membuka dasi dan melepas beberapa kancing kemeja. Dia berhenti dan duduk di tepi tempat tidur saat Yamaguchi melepaskan diri dari kenyamanan kasur untuk berangsur mendekat. "Iya. Ada banyak urusan hari ini."  
  
Jemari pemuda berkulit coklat muda itu dengan terampil membantu Tsukishima membuka kemejanya. "Mau mandi?"  
  
"Tidak. Aku sudah sangat lelah. Ingin tidur saja."  
  
Yamaguchi tersenyum maklum. Dinaikkan tangannya untuk mengambil kacamata Tsukishima dan diakhiri dengan sebuah kecupan di pipi. Dia meletakkan kacamata itu di atas nakas lalu turun dari tempat tidur untuk berjalab menuju lemari. Sambil Tsukishima melanjutkan untuk melepas celana, Yamaguchi sudah kembali dengan sepasang piyama tidur.  
  
Ruangan itu masih temaram dan tak ada satupun dari mereka yang ingin menyalakan lampu. Tsukishima pun berganti pakaian dalam gelap yang dibantu oleh Yamaguchi.  
  
Dia merebahkan diri lebih dulu. Tangannya terentang, mengundang Tsukishima untuk memeluknya. "Tsukki," panggilnya dengan nada manis di indra pendengaran. Membuat pria dewasa yang letih dari kantornya tersebut terluluh dan memeluknya. Menciuminya dengan kecupan-kecupan rindu juga manja.  
  
"Harimu buruk?" tanya Yamaguchi di sela cumbu. Telapak tangan mengusap wajah Tsukishima penuh rasa sayang.  
  
Dia mengangguk. Membiarkan dirinya dibuai dalam luapan perhatian yang Yamaguchi berikan padanya. "Kamu mau apa? Nanti kuberi. Apapun untuk menghiburmu."  
  
"Kamu," tegasnya. "Cukup kamu dan seperti ini saja." Dia menurunkan wajah. Memeluk erat dan menciumi leher Yamaguchi. Menghirup harum tubuhnya yang wangi sabun mandi. Dibalas oleh Yamaguchi sebuah kecupan di rambutnya dan usapan di punggung sebagai relaksasi. Mereka tetap di posisi itu sampai keduanya terlelap sampai pagi.


	20. Kutukan

  
'Yamaguchi sepertinya telah dikutuk oleh siluman ratu lebah' adalah hal yang akhir-akhir ini terbenam dalam pikiran Tsukishima. Kalimat itu diperkuat dengan beberapa bukti yang berhasil dia kumpulkan di dua hari terakhir.  
  
Salah satunya..  
  
Foto profil akun sosial media miliknya yang terpasang saat ini. Terunduh wajah Yamaguchi yang sedang mengambil 'selfie' di bawah pohon - yang Tsukishima yakin adalah pohon di samping ruang olahraga.   
  
Berlatar coklat tua dari ranting, hijau dari dedaunan, dan oranye dari kilatan sinar mentari yang datang dari celah. Pemuda Scorpio itu tersenyum manis dengan mata menghadap kamera.  
  
Bukti lainnya adalah saat mereka sedang berlatih bola voli. Yamaguchi terhuyung ke belakang dan tanpa sadar menabrak dada Tsukishima. Di waktu yang singkat itu juga dengan tinggi mereka tak begitu beda jauh, serta kedekatan yang sudah tak sering lagi terjadi diantara keduanya; Tsukishima - tanpa sengaja - mencium harum dari rambutnya yang hitam kehijauan. Bukan lagi aroma buah dari sampo pahlawan bertopeng yang terakhir kali Tsukishima ingat. Melainkan sesuatu yang jauh lebih 'manis' daripada itu.  
  
Atau satu lagi bukti lainnya.  
  
Saat mereka makan siang berdua seperti biasanya. Yamaguchi yang membawa bekal, dengan tak biasa membuat pipinya dihinggapi satu nasi liar. Lalu Tsukishima yang entah kerasupan setan dari mana, mungkin sadar atau lebih mungkin jika dia setengah sadar, menahan wajah Yamaguchi dengan tangannya. Dia pula memajukan wajahnya. Kemudian menjilati nasi itu dan memakannya.  
  
Kewarasannya kembali setelah dia memundurkan wajah. Melihat bagaimana Yamaguchi duduk mematung dengan wajah kemerahan.  
  
Di saat itu dia sadar.   
  
Mulutnya yang bekas mencicipi Yamaguchi terasa manis. Bahkan glukosa yang dikunyah terasa kalah manis dengan sensasi yang membekas di lidahnya. Bahkan respon Yamaguchi yang terlihat belum sadarkan diri dari keterkejutannya pun terlihat manis. Bahkan bibir yang kini digigiti karena pemuda di depannya itu mulai bereaksi pun sepertinya manis.  
  
"A-apa.. tadi.. Tsukki?"  
  
Suaranya yang tergugu juga terdengar manis.  
  
Apapun yang ada di diri Yamaguchi ini, segalanya manis. Dia bagaikan nektar. Sedangkan Tsukishima yang hanya seekor serangga pun tak kuasa selain mendekati pemikatnya.  
  
Maka dari itu, setelah bukti terakhir berhasil dia kumpulkan, Tsukishima mengajak Yamaguchi pergi ke kuil.   
  
Pemuda tinggi itu membuat Yamaguchi untuk meminum air suci untuk membuang nasib buruk juga berdoa kepada Dewa agar kutukan Yamaguchi segera luntur.  
  
Atau setidaknya..  
  
Atau setidaknya buatlah agar takaran manis Yamaguchi disesuaikan dengan batas kemampuannya.


	21. BH

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning! Rate M
> 
> Sedikit lanjutan dari fic Planet

Jendela yang dibiarkan terbuka. Membawa masuk angin mengacaukan beberapa lembar kertas yang bertebaran di atas meja. Keringat sedikit demi sedikit menetes dari pelipisnya.   
  
Namun gerah dan panas membuat seringaiannya terkembang.  
Tak lain ada sebuah pemandangan menarik di depannya.   
  
Terduduk seorang pemuda seumuran dengannya, berambut coklat kehijauan. Memakai kemeja berwarna putih tipis, sama sepertinya. Tubuhnya juga berpeluh. Membuat kemeja tipisnya melekat dengan tubuh.  
  
Dan memperlihatkan sesuatu yang Tsukishima tunggu.

  
Sebuah kain yang mengikat erat di sekitar punggung terlihat menembus di balik seragam putih samar yang menempel pada di kulit. Kedua tali tipis yang menggantung kuat di pundak. Salah satunya ada yang hampir jatuh di ujung bahu.  
  
“Ini Tsukki!”  
  
Dia berbalik dengan selembar kertas yang dioper dari depan. Dengan begini Tsukishima dapat melihat cetakan dua segitiga yang menutupi dua planet merah kesukaannya.   
  
Yamaguchi, pemuda di depannya tersebut segera berbalik. Pasti merasa malu. Tapi yang Tsukishima tahu adalah semburat merah yang menjalar sampai telinga. Menggoda seolah minta dibisikkan kata mesra.  
  
Meskipun kedua planetnya teretelan ke dalam lubang hitam atau puting Yamaguchi yang kembali masuk ke dalam. Ataupun dilapisi plester dan planetnya tertutup kabut luar angkasa. Tsukishima tak lagi peduli untuk saat ini.   
  
Karena semua susunan konstelasi dan tata surya itu atas kehendak Tsukkishima – yang dia yakin bukanlah sebuah paksaan – ditutupi kain bermotif manis, hadiah darinya.  
  
Bra bermotif strawberi.


End file.
